Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-1} & {4} \\ {0} & {0} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {4} & {1} \\ {0} & {1} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}-{3} & {-1}-{4} & {4}-{1} \\ {0}-{0} & {0}-{1} & {1}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-5} & {3} \\ {0} & {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$